Convenience
by Some Smut Here
Summary: Rick is tired of being alone in the universe. Morty agrees. Being alone fucking sucks. Edit: Chapter 1 is finished, chapter 2 and three still need to be revised. I'm updating as I go. Keep checking back for the revised chapters
1. Chapter 2

"Not everything is about you, Morty!"

The boy gave him a contemptuous look.  
"Oh heeere we go again, if it's not about Rick then who-who cares right?! God of the fucking cosmos or whatever."

Rick plowed on, ignoring him.  
"Morty, don't act like-like you don't know this is hard for me. I'm not used to all this fucking emotional crap. I don't bother with it. It's pointless. Bad, good. It's all subjective. It's just chemicals anyway and I don't happen to like _chemicals_ controlling me. Nothing controls me! I control _them._ I'm basically a fucking cyborg now! A fucking _god!_ I'm fuckin _Rick_. I shouldn't have to deal with this! I'm second thinking thi-this who-oouule conversation. You're such an ungrateful little shit! I'm-I'm trying to tell you something serious and you just keep opening your mouth and excreting bullshit. Maybe we-we should save this for another time when you're acting like less of a retard."

Morty could tell that he was trying to change the subject, trying to exit the conversation, trying to avoid the issue, and he wasn't having it.

"No! I don't wanna hear any more e-excuses! You never even _tried_ to have feelings, not really! You fight everything and everyone ev-every time someone tries to get close to you. You ruined your relationship with my mom, with Unity, wi-with _everyone_ you've ever come in contact with. So go ahead and just tell me what you want to so you can fuck this up too. You're _scared_ R-rick! You're _scared_ of feeling things because you- _you_ can't handle it! Not because other people can-can't handle you."

Rick's gaze became hard for a moment, anger flashing across his features. He grabbed Morty's arm hard, as if he was going to strike him. Pain shot through the youth's arm. Just as quickly his hand went slack and his face softened into what? Remorse? Shame? It wasn't an expression that Morty was used to and it was difficult for him to read what he was thinking exactly.

The old man looked away from him, defeated. He was tired of arguing about the same damn thing all the time. Besides, the little idiot was right.

"You're all I got Moouurty, you know that you little, fucker? The only one I can reaouully trust.."

Morty looked anywhere but at Rick, nursing his arm, but he rolled his eyes.

"Duh, because like I said, you push everyone awa-"

"I know!"  
Rick put his head in his hands, smoothing his hair back.

"I-i know... I just... No one- the only person who never left me was you. You put up with all my shit and you always let me come back to me..."  
There was vulnerability in his tone.

"The only person who really knows me auund still puts up with me and didn't abandon me. I mean it almost happened so many times but you always came back.. Sure there's others who vie for my attention like your mom bu-but that's different. She doesn't really know me like you do. You know like, the real me. The real _real_ Rick. The sick, dark, fuooucked up affront to the uni- to humanity."

This conversation was getting very strange. Rick never talked like this. He just admitted something Morty had wanted him to for years. Real honesty, no beating around the bush and pushing away the truth. He was basically saying that he loved him, in so many words anyway. Something Morty already knew. It should have made him happy though. He should be more emotional right now. So why did he feel so tense?

"What are you trying to say? Th-this is weird okay?"  
His voice cracked. Morty was beginning to feel itchy. Something was wrong.

"I gotta tell you, Morty... I've been really lonely for a long time.."

He looked away not willing to meet Morty's eyes. His shoulders sagged, defeated.

Uh oh. No... no no...

"Just tell me already, Jesus!"

Rick screwed up his face. He looked like he was about to cry. Tears pricked the corners of his eyes. Definitely un-Rick-like. This wasn't the Rick he knew. The scientist always looked sad and defeated or bored. But never in tears.

"I'm in-in love with you Morty! Alright!? There, I said it. You're the only one who knows me and the only one who _really_ gives a shit about me without wanting something in return. Th-these feelings I have, they're fucked okay?"  
He put his head in his hands, holding back a sob or vomit, or both.

Revulsion crept over Morty's features until it was gradually replaced with hatred.

"What the fuck is wrong with you?! You-you think it's funny to say something like that to m-me?! Another ploy to get me to do, say, or agree to something you need me to do?! This isn't a game, Rick!"  
He was suddenly on his feet. Rick refused to look at him, his demeanor was unflinching. Rick wasn't lying. It didn't matter, Morty plowed on refusing to accept it. He wouldn't, he couldn't.

"After all we've been through, after what _you've_ put me through! I-it's not funny okay?! You think you can just mess with my-my head like I'm some toy!? I'm a _person_ , Rick. Not like you give a shit! Not like you _ever_ gave a shit!"

Rick flinched but he didn't move from where he was sitting. Morty was practically leaning over him, tears in his eyes, his hands balled into fists. He looked ready to beat the shit out of Rick, or at least ready to try.

His stomach ached. His voice was passive when he spoke and the man delivered the rest of what he had to say in a factual manner.

"I mean it Morty. I love you. Seeing you step up aaound not be a whiny little shit like your piece of garbage father, watching you beco- grow up and become a young man. You're worth more than you think, Morty..."

His voice broke.

"You really have saved my ass a few times. In more ways then you know. They say Ricks don't care about their Mortys... Well I sure care about you, you dumb little shit."  
He looked away again after admitting this, was he blushing?  
"Despite my best efforts to not give a rat's ass about you."

Rick looked uncomfortable in divulging all this, shifting and even trying to unconsciously pull away from the boy. And yet he looked relieved. But his face suddenly twitched with irritation at the silence he was greeted with, the angry glare. Really? After all this, he was finally confessing and this is how he was being treated? So he decided poke the bear so to speak.

"Not like you ever even deseoourved that kind of love, do you know how much of a hot commodity I am? What have you done to deserve me? Not much."

Morty took a sudden step closer, he was right over Rick, face close to his, fuming. The old man looked up at him tiredly. He didn't flinch but he wished he had a cigarette right about now. This was going about as well as he thought it would've. He sighed. Morty's expression was filled with loathing as he yelled in his face.

"FUCK YOU RICK! Yo-you think you're so fucking important! You-you think that you're the best fucking thing ever! Well I have news for you, you're not! I've done things too! Saved whole- whole civilizations! Whole _worlds_ , just like you! You never thanked me! Never said 'good job, Morty.' and really meant it. Never even told me you love me until _just_ now. AFTER YEARS! In fact you haven't even said I love you really! It's al-always implied with you. You're scared and you're a cold, heartless piece of cyn-cynical shit, you know that? I don't even _want_ you anyway! Who would want you?! You don't even deserve love! I-i could even say _everyone_ deserves it. Everyone but you!"

Rick let the insults roll over him though they did hurt. He flinched again. He had learned long, long ago how to minimize his expression of emotion, physically anyway, especially ones of pain. He looked thoughtful.  
"What abooouut Hitler?"

Morty leaned down, close to Rick now, his fists clenched so tight his knuckles were white. That was all Rick had to say?!

Rick sincerely hoped the poor kid didn't try to hit him. He would have let him honestly but then he'd have to kick his ass. Couldn't have him getting _too_ uppity. After all there needed to be a clear leader between them and there was no fucking way it wouldn't be him. 'Please don't make me do that Morty. I already almost hit you once..'  
"Shut the FUCK! UP! You-you think you're so-so witty but you're not! You're not! You try to diffuse sit-situations an-and avoid real issues by blowing them off and acting like they don't matter! Well they do matter! They-they matter to _me_! And if you really do love me like that than you're a sick fuck! A depraved asswipe that thinks they-they can get whatever they want just because they're a grizzled old genius. So what if you've saved the universe countless times!? That doesn't matter if you're a-a-a _monster_!"

Rick winced slightly. This hit a little _too_ close to home. He was used to being called a monster and worse. Even by Morty. But for some reason this time it cut through him. Perhaps it was because everything was in the open and despite that it didn't seem to change Morty's opinion of him at all. He had just told him that he was the one he cared about the most. Out of everyone in the existence of time and space. Morty had to be the one. The only one. I mean fuck he was bearing his fucking soul here! Fine. Time to get down to brass tacks than. He had to really come out and say it. Spell it out.

He waved his hand dismissively as if nothing Morty said was anything he gave a single shit about.

"Fine, let's cut the bullshit Morty."

His face was sullen again and he sighed. Honesty wasn't enough. He had to make it sound convincing.

"Out of all the people in the goddamn uuoou-niverse, across countless vertices and eons of time, I love _you_! I'm in love with _you_! Don't you get it? Doesn't that meeean anything to you? You think I'm just trying to fuck with you? I don't have time for tha-that kind of shit and you know it. I wouldn't go this far."

Morty stared at him as his mouth worked to form words but nothing came out. The look on Rick's face told him he was being sincere. He couldn't deny it anymore. Rick lied to him all the time but for some reason he could just tell this time that he was telling the truth. Morty could feel it. He sat down hard and looked away. He felt numb. What was he supposed to do with this information? How could Rick just tell him something like this? How could he _feel_ something like this? Why? Why him? Where was this coming from? Had Rick finally gone insane? Well more insane anyway. What did he expect him to say? Nothing apparently because he plowed on.

"I don't make a habit out of fu- 'doing it' with children. I'm not that sick."

He had the decency to look away after saying this, feeling bile rise.

"I'm not a pedophile. I may be a sick piece of shit but I don't fuck kids. This isn't like I'm attracted to your body or anything, alright? Souu-o you can just-just get that out of your head right now. I've spent more time with you than anyone else. At least in the last three years. I've spent _a lot_ of time with you. I know you and you know me. I know every hope and fear you-you have. Everything that makes you happy, what makes you sad. All of it. And whether I like it or not you know a-all the same things about me. At least most of it. And when you spend this much- this much time with someone, when you depend on someone this much, this often... When that person comes through for you- Haha okay well let's not get ahead of ourselves here, you've fucked uooup a lot-"

"Rick!"

"Okay! Look... Wh-what I'm trying to say is... We're all we've got... And... I'm honestly glad I've got you... I-I'm glad it's you. I could do a whole lot worse then a kid with some serious balls and a mouth and nerve to back it up."

His voice grew quieter.  
"You're the only one without an agenda..."

He chuckled sadly and Morty dared to look at him, a strange feeling bubbling up in his stomach before looking away again. The complements were getting to him. They were complements, that's what they were. He felt a heavy, familiar hand pat his shoulder before ruffling his hair affectionately. His skin prickled.

"I love you, you little asshole. There aren't a-a lot of people strong enough to go through a Riiiouuck crash course and not be in mental shambles by now to the point of being a gibbering idiot. You've got a strong mind. You're strong-willed and you've gotten a lot wiser in just-just the few years I've known you. You came through it all, all of it, not exactly with grace or anything but you're here... We're-we're here... Me and you..."

Morty looked at him again. He looked pained. He knew just how messed up this was. But he also knew that their relationship was changing drastically with every word he spoke. Maybe for the better? What did this make them? He liked Rick, he had to admit he certainly admired him in a way. What was happening? His head was spinning.

"I know you're lonely too. I know you like Jessica but I gotta be honest; Jessica doesn't know shit, Morty. She-she doesn't know shit about you. I know things. I know you. And Jessica could never care about you, never take care of you the way I do."

Morty swallowed hard. He knew Rick was right. The old bastard was the closest, most personal relationship he'd ever had in his life. His skin tingled again where Rick touched his head and shoulder.

"S-so what are you trying to say?..."

Rick's eyes were surprisingly gentle.

"I wanna be held sometimes too Morty... Even old shitty, empty Rick. Everyone need that sometimes. I sure know you do. How could I miss it? The way you always whine about Jessica and love and all that crap. Why not be loved by someone whooouu I spend the most time with? Like I said, by someone who really.. really knows me?"

The kid felt shaken to his core. Was he really saying what he thought he was? And why didn't he hate this idea? He should hate this idea. It was revolting. He should tell Rick it was over, forever. That they could never go on any more adventures ever again. That he wasn't going to help him because he was sick in the head. Cut him off. Never see him again. But he didn't. He didn't move. It was true, he was so lonely. His eyes went wide as he spluttered, the words spilling out.

"So what you.. Y-you wanna have like _sex_ or something? Is-is that what you're saying?"

He was embarrassed. Even more-so because it actually, dare he admit it, seemed a bit enticing. To be held and taken care of.

Rick rubbed the back of his neck and looked skyward.

"Jeez is that what you think this is? Is that a- aooull you think this is about? Fucking teenagers..."

He scoffed and looked at him critically.

"Yes okay maybe sometimes, yes. I-it'd be nice to get off with someone every now and then that I can trust. Someone that isn't a one night stand. And when that happens you can think about Jessica, whatever you have to. I don't gi-give a fuck. Do I really have to spell it out for you more than I already have? I just want to be together. B-be with you. I mean I already aooouum with you. We're stuck with each other. Might as well."

There was a hint of shyness in Rick's voice as he said this last part. Something Morty had surely never heard before.

Morty's lips pressed together and he scooted closer to Rick, his arms around his knees. He sat there like that for a while in silence, his chin pressed to his knees. After considering it for a long time, he scooted close enough so that his hip pressed against Rick's arm. He was close enough to feel his body heat. He was surprisingly warm. And somehow Rick's energy, his aura or whatever, was softer. He had to admit it was nice to be close to another person, hell another being, another anything that was warm. Something that was real and tangible and not fleeting. He knew Rick wasn't going anywhere, that was the thing. He was right. They would be together for a long time and he knew it. Rick and Morty forever, Rick and Morty for a thousand years.

Rick had gone quiet now. He stared at the fourth sun as it began to dip below the horizon, three other halos of different colored shades already fading from the curvature of the planet.

It was obvious by his lack of objections that Morty was quietly accepting his proposition. He wasn't exactly sure what this meant for their relationship. But he sincerely hoped it would bring them closer.

Slowly, carefully, he wrapped his arm around Morty and squeezed him close. His heart beat imperceptibly faster as he felt him cuddle up closer. He felt warm and comfortable, more than he had in a long time.

"Uhh.. You know i-if I'm a sick fuuuoouck then this makes you one too."

Morty leaned his head on Rick's chest and closed his eyes, flushing slightly as a tiny smile crossed his lips from the warm, comforting contact. Maybe this was what he really wanted after all.

"Fuck off, Rick."


	2. Chapter2

They'd been watching the last sun set for a while now in comfortable silence. This was their fifth 'date'. It was sort of a date anyway. When a guy takes someone to a nice place for a quiet cuddle, that's kind of a fucking date. As usual Morty had gradually snuck up under Rick's arm, nuzzling into his chest. Rick's heart thumped softly. This really was nice. No pressure. Just two guys chilling out. He was... sort of cute honestly. Ugh, nasty. It was making Rick feel warm and fuzzy inside. All that lovey garbage. Garbage he had to remind himself that he instigated. God, why did he have to have feelings for this little shitbag? He gave Morty an affectionate squeeze. It made Morty produce a sigh. Something stirred down below. Uh oh. It had been a while since he'd had.. well 'relations' and having banged everything under the sun. Well sun, moon, nearly collapsed neutron star. He'd been around. His body didn't really know the difference. A partner was a partner after all. But this was different. This wasn't just some hot alien chick that he could fuck into oblivion. This was a real relationship based on trust and resp- Maybe not really respect. Mutual understanding of each others capabilities and worth in a given situation.

I mean the kid did know that intimacy deeper than simple snuggling was going to happen, he'd said as much. He knew he was jumping the gun and he hadn't planned for this to happen so quickly but god dammit the way he was snuggled up against him... I'd been like a week since he'd gotten off. It wasn't so hard to get his mind off of sex when he was outrunning intergalactic cops and pissed off aliens but just relaxing like this...

Stupid little fucker...

Dumb little useless-

It happened too fast. Morty had scooted up and his face was now pressed into Rick's neck. He could feel the kid's warm breath on his skin. His arm slipped from around him and he felt the smaller arms embrace him. Logical next step in cuddling, nothing wrong with that. Being close was so nice... But this was a bit too nice.

Warmth blossomed strongly in his belly and spread from his chest to his fingertips. He cleared his throat loudly. Trying to let Morty know he was getting a little too cuddly. No such luck. Oblivious little dumbass. Morty sighed again and Rick suppressed a shiver. He idly wondered if Morty was having a surge of hormones or whether this really was just very intimate yet innocent snuggling.

He hoped for the latter, very sure he was not ready for the other option.

"Rick?"

Morty's voice was soft and groggy, a little gravely and very gentle. A tone that was never used before by him, rick was positive. This was a side of Morty that no one had ever gotten to see but him. Well no one that mattered anyway. A kind of tone that required trust. Something both of them severely lacked except for in one another. But Morty trusted him. Rick felt a surge of affection and possessiveness overtake him. Unwanted and unbidden.

"Mmm?"

Was all he could muster, battling his stupid ass emotions.

"You've, like... been with guys right?"

Morty squeezed him, he was hugging him close now. Rick's heart thumped harder in his chest at the provocative question. It was definitely the hormones.

"Pff what about me gave you the impression that I hadn't? Like I give a shit about what's between someone's legs. Hot is hot. When I wanna fuck someone and they want me, I fuck them. Rick's gotta get off somehow kid, and I only settle for the very best."

He was hoping his abrupt and blunt answer would deter him. It didn't. Not much he said phased Morty anymore. Especially not now since he really knew how much of a fucking softy he was deep down. The kid shifted against him slightly, not tensing up like he expected. It was almost as if he moved closer.

"W-what's it like?"

Morty's voice was quiet now, almost a whisper. It actually sounded a bit seductive. It sounded like he had been working up to this moment for a while.

Rick let out a deep breath.

"I mean... What's it like being with anyone? Boy, girl, hermaphrodite, long tube with suckers instead of genitalia. Sure the sensation and configurations are different but in the end, sex is sex. It feels good. Really good. It's a connection you make between yourself and someone else."

Who the FUCK was this all of a sudden? Old grandpa wisdom? What the shit? The words just tumbled out. Pure honesty. Shit he could barely admit to himself, he was telling Morty. But after all, it was HIS Morty. No Morty was exactly like him. This one was HIS. The kid asked a question, he supposed he deserved an answer.

The boy shifted. Fuuuuck he was climbing into his lap now. He stirred below. He already felt warm between his legs. Sonuvabitch, Morty was really pushing his buttons now. How was he so warm?! Little bastard. He grit his teeth and sighed before looking down. God dammit. Morty was looking into his eyes. They were soft, radiating trust, yearning for intimacy, something both of them craved.

"Rick I... I've been with girls before. It felt great. It really did. I mean jesus Rick, you don't even-"

"Right I get it, yeah I know how good it feels to fuck alright? This is Rick you're talking to! I've fucked more things then you've SEEN in your shitty little life."

Practiced insults. Morty had a knowing little smile now. It wasn't a deterrent anymore, he was too used to them.

"W-what I'm trying to say is. It didn't feel like this. This feels different, yknow?"

Morty looked down and away. My god was he blushing?

"I really like this.."

He mumbled huskily and pressed down in his lap.

There was no FUCKING way that Morty couldn't feel his erection now. No fucking way. I mean not to brag or anything but he was pretty gifted in the dick department. All natural of course!

It took a little effort but he forced himself to push Morty back a bit, gripping gently at his sides. He looked down into his eyes and had an idea that his own face looked gentle. Morty didn't look so innocent now. His gaze blazed silently into his. A look that took Rick completely off guard. He went ahead however.

"Morty... You can't do this to me. You ha-have to stop trusting me. You said it yourself, I'm a dirty, depraved piece of shit."

His voice was soft, gentle, sad, he surprised himself. I mean hell he was trying to protect him.

"Ahh.."

Morty leaned into his lap, making him groan softly. He felt something hard and immediately recognizable press against his abdomen.

"I know... But I- I think I am too.."

Morty sighed softly against Rick's neck. Rick felt his stomach buzz pleasantly. He grit his teeth and swallowed. He shifted under Morty slightly. The hands that had just pushed him away now squeezed him closer, tugging gently on his hips. Could he hold himself back? He had to. He wasn't gonna tear him in half. He didn't deserve that... Instead he let the pleasure of the moment wash over him. Take it slow big boy. Alarm bells were still going off in his head though.

Morty let out another sigh and Rick's keen ears heard a little whine at the tail-end of it. He felt himself twitch. Morty squirmed.

"Morty..." His tone was pleading.

Morty snapped.

"My GOD Rick can't you just shut up and enjoy something without ruining it for once?"

Damn.. The kid really was like him. He relaxed further before opening his eyes.

"I swear if you don't stop talking to me like that I'll fuck the shit out of you. Hasn't anyone told you to be respectful of your elders?"

Oh jokes now? You fucking idiot.

Morty ground against his lap meaningfully. Rick let out a quiet moan. He felt Morty stiffen in his arms. He leaned back to look at him, the boy's eyes met his, glazed with arousal. Jesus christ. Was he always like this?

"It.. doesn't feel bad."

Morty's voice sounded soft, there was a moan held back in that voice.

Rick put a moderate amount of pressure against the small of his back. Making Morty let out a little whine into his chest. A chill fell over him like a cold shock. Before he could stop himself he pressed a kiss to Morty's forehead. He would have expected a skinny little teenager to be bonier than this...

"Not bad at all.."

He sighed back.

Morty squirmed more.

"Uhh. R-rick.. I um.. I'm getting a little.. Uh.. Cramped."

Rick closed his eyes.

"Pff you're telling me. You've barely hit puberty, how do you think I feel?"

He felt a bit disgusted at himself. But Morty really wasn't a kid anymore. I mean he was. But he could handle this. Fuck if he could handle existential dread, he could handle this. He hoped.

Morty chuckled.

"What do you say we get a little air before we suffocate?"

Rick joked.

Morty was already undoing the button to his jeans. Rick swallowed and fumbled with his belt buckle. How was Morty okay with all this?

"Morty stop, please, wait.."

His resolve was waning. It was hard to think. He knew this was wrong though. He was having serious second thoughts. How could he let this happen?

"Morty stop!"

Morty was panting softly now and eyeing Rick's crotch. His jeans were slid down a bit, showing something pressing insistently on his tighty whities. He looked up frustratedly.

"What now Rick?! After everything you want to have an existential crisis or something?! Now?! Fuck Rick, make up your mind!"

Rick's jaw tightened and he forced Morty back with his hands on his shoulders, making him lean away somewhat from the compromised position they were in.

"I just. I don't want this. I thought I wanted it but it's just too much. After all the shit I-i put you through. How could I think this was okay? I've already fucked you up so much. I've already fucked THIS up so much. Normally I wouldn't give a rat's ass. I don't normally have a conscience. Nothing matters. But you matter… To me anyway. And I don't want this to become what we are."

Morty put his head in his hand and sat back somewhat, looking pained.

"Oh my god. Seriously Rick, you may think you're the smartest being in the universe but really you're dumb as shit sometimes-"

"Easy Morty.."

"Alright alright just listen!"

He stared at him as he chose his words.

"You think I'm just doing this because YOU want me to? You think you're the only one in the whole goddamned universe that craves trust and affection? I WANT this Rick. I mean sure you're not even CLOSE to the ideal partner. You're old, you smell like stale whisky, your skin is soooo dryyyy! I know you're old but have you ever heard of moisturizer? I don't get the appeal. How could so many others put up with you? You need to sha-"

"Oh wow really? You don't want to fuck an old man? What a surprise. And you think you're so appealing with your unwashed hair and your awkward teenager body? I'm astounded you haven't kneed me in the balls yet with your dumb gangly legs. You also have a giant head and you ever heard of deodorant, Morty?"

Rick rolled his eyes. It wasn't as if he was hot young Rick anymore. But he didn't need to be reminded of that.

"The point is, I trust you the most out of everyone I've ever known. You're there for me, most of the time anyway, when it really counts. You've saved me more times than I can count and I know you'd do anything for me. Hell you've even traded your life for mine or attempted to more than once. I'm not sure I'd do the same thing for you. Maybe a long time ago but not now. Not after what you've put me through. All the abuse and shit no one should ever have to see let alone experience. You've fucked up my life so badly that I could never go back to being blissfully unaware of the evils of the universe. I've seen too much. But I need you Rick. I'm glad you're here. And I'm a stronger person because of you. I wouldn't say I'm a better person, in fact I think I'm almost as fucked up as you now. But feel confident that I can protect my family now because of you. What I'm trying to say is, I want this. I want you. You've been there so much for me and even though I hate you, I don't hate you enough to deny both of us of something good. Just a small thing that feels good out of all the bad things that happen to us all the time. And even if it's super fucked up, at least we have each other. Like you said, you understand me and I understand you more than anyone in this meaningless existence. At least I think I do. Doesn't that amount to something?"

Rick didn't know what to say. He was right on all accounts. So he said the first thing that came to his mind.

"I-I'm sorry Morty, I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry I put you through so much. You're right. I just get tired of people you know? I get tired of the-the idiocy that gets shoved in my face every god damned day. It doesn't matter what species, what planet, w-what universe, there are so many idiots Morty. My god. It makes me wanna just destroy everything. I can't stand it."

He ran his hands through his hair and tugged, squeezing his eyes shut tight, trying to push the bubbling frustration out of his mind.

"Yeah yeah and it's made you a callous asshole blah, blah, blah. You know, try to act like you don't have emotions and that you're so high above everything and everyone else but the truth is that you act almost SOLELY upon your emotions. You think you're so fucking great and that your intelligence makes you better at making decisions than anyone else. But you're just like everyone else. And you know what Rick? You may not believe this but it's alright. I know you don't think it's alright but it is. It's gonna be okay. We're still here. Beth loves you, she always has. Summer really looks up to you. And my dad is terrified of you. As for me, you know I love you even if you make my life hell. Even if I don't show it. We all love you Rick, even if you push us away. And you'll never be rid of me. Your Morty. I need you in my life."

Rick slumped. He wasn't sure how to feel. He could deny it all he wanted and just tell Morty he was wrong. There were a thousand arguments that could prove him wrong. Countless instances where he could point out evidence of the contrary. But they would be lies. Rick could talk his way out of anything, even this. But he didn't want to.

He should have told him that Morty really was the most important thing in his life, confirm everything he said. Tell him how much he cared about him and how proud of him he was. How much it hurt him that he wasn't his hero anymore. That to him he was just a dirty old man now with no control over his emotions. Was that what he was? Depression and terror crept into the edges of his psyche but he shook his head and forced them away. Whatever. All that really mattered was that Morty was still here. He was still here and he loved him. He loved him and he wanted this. He wanted this despite the myriad of objections the both of them had. How could he say that Morty didn't know what he wanted and didn't know what he was getting into? How could he say that now?

Morty looked at him with pain in his eyes. It had hurt him to say all that. Hurt him deep. It was one thing to know something in your head and it was another thing to say it out loud and put it into words.

Rick gingerly reached out and cupped Morty's cheeks in his calloused hands.

"You're right… We're here. We're all we need."

Morty closed his eyes sadly, tears pricking the corners of his eyes. Rick's hands were so warm. How? He was a gross old man who more than likely had circulatory issues. That happened to old people right? He Looked up at Rick. His eyes were red-rimmed. It was rare for him to be this close to him. He looked so tired, so very tired. He actually sort of felt a little bad for him. Maybe a tiny bit. Even if most of the stuff he'd been through was completely 100% his fault didn't meant the pain wasn't real.

"Rick..."

He was still cupping Morty's cheeks. 

"Yeah?"

Morty leaned forward and pressed his face into Rick's neck. Now it was Rick's turn to close his eyes. His arms enveloped the boy and held him close.

"What's this all of a sudden? Had no problem bitching me out a momen-"

He felt the boy's hot breath against his neck again. It made him shiver. What was he saying just now?

"Ahh... Gotta be honest Morty.. that... That feels pretty nice."

Rick couldn't help but relax. It was if a switch had been flicked. Morty gave him a squeeze, arousal surging through him suddenly. He'd never heard Rick sound like that before.

"R-really? I'm not even doing anything."

"Pff tell that to my dick."

Morty laughed out loud. This was so ridiculous, this whole thing. He didn't hate it, far from it. It was just that he'd never seen Rick so relaxed. It was almost like he was- well maybe not happy but at least content.

It made the old man chuckle. He was glad he could make him laugh. He rubbed Morty's back appreciatively, making the kid's head loll against his shoulder. He grinned and gave him a squeeze, feeling him lean into his chest. His hips twitched and he breathed a warm puff of air across Morty's ear. Making him let out a sighing moan.

"Jeez Rick..."

Morty squirmed against him. Rick could feel his face burning. He lifted Morty into his lap. The boy didn't offer any resistance. In fact he climbed into his lap, hooking his legs over Rick's thighs, making the old man grunt. He spread his legs a bit, letting Morty slip closer against his hips, this time he groaned, more of a growl really.

"You know, it's fucked up that you got an ass like that... This is so fucked up."

He pressed his hand through his hair and looked at him. Morty looked up, his expression made it apparent that he was basically turning to jello in his arms.

"Yeah.."  
Morty sounded as if he was far away, dreamy.

Rick stared down at him and gave a little experimental push against his hips, successfully making Morty produce a little moan. The boy nuzzled his face against Rick's collar bone.

"Shhhiiit.."

Rick sighed, the word slipping out. His heart beat faster. He laid there with the kid in a comfortable, almost lazy way. But his muscles were taught. He leaned his hips up. Morty nuzzled harder against his collar bone and neck, sending an electric shock through Rick's stomach and abdomen.

He bit his lip and scooted Morty back by his hips. His eyes burned as he looked down at him, pressing his hips forward, his erection prominent.

"Help an old guy out www-would ya?"

Morty came back to himself as he gazed down at Rick's crotch. Jeez it was big... He blinked, his cheeks growing pink. He was slightly nervous as he undid his belt buckle and slowly unzipped his pants. With careful fingers he slid them low on his hips with a little help from the older man. Rick watched him, smirking mischeviously. His underwear was taught. It appeared his cock was trapped a bit painfully against his leg. Morty looked up at him in question.

"Well you're not just gonna leave it like that are you?"

"O-of course not!"

The boy flushed as he stole himself before carefully reaching into Rick's underwear and repositioned his cock, it throbbed in his grasp and made Rick let out a sigh that made his own erection twitch. It was warm, warmer than he was expecting. But then again why wouldn't it be? His own dick was warm too.

He swallowed hard as he slid his undies down, letting his sizable cock free. It twitched and Morty noted the tip was a little wet. His eyes went wide. His own cock twitched again.

"Like what ya see, baby?"

He looked up to see Rick grinning widely, his eyes heavily lidded.

Before he could get his bearings Rick had popped the button on his jeans and slid the zipper down in one fluid motion.

"Nn, sit up a little, help me get these things off. Let's see what you're packin' kid."

Feeling a bit numb, Morty sat up on his knees as Rick slipped his jeans past his hips. He eyed the boy's cock appreciatively.

"Not baaad. Must be some of them old Rick genes in those jeans! HaHaaa!"

"Riiick!"

"Oh cmon' Morty, this isn't a funeral, we're supposed to be having fun! Relaaax, it's alright. I got you..."

Pulling him close, Rick kissed his forehead, reassuring him. But something made him jolt, his legs tensing. He let out a high-pitched moan. The old man's hand was massaging his cock.

"A-ahhh.. W-wow.. You.. ahhh.. You're r-really good with your hands, Rick.. Oh my god.."

His strong, gentle grip pulled his head gently to his shoulder. He panted against Rick's neck and felt him shiver. Something hard prodded and brushed against stomach. His heart beat fast and hard in his chest.

"Mmm I know, baby."  
His voice was low and gravely as he whispered in his ear, full of lust and affection. It made Morty groan again. Rick was... really hot.. He could sort of see how he'd seduced all those people and aliens and- the end of his thought was obliterated.

"Hhhohhh Rick.."

He felt a cold draft of air as Rick pulled him from his underwear. He was stroking him now, making his hips buck, using his own slick precum as lube as he jacked him off.

"Yeaaahh y-you like that? It's good isn't it? Tell me you fucking love it."  
Rick growled, his tone dominant and commanding. He was panting in his ear now and nuzzling at and kissing the side of his head. His other hand was clawing delicately down his back. He'd slipped his hand up his shirt and was raking his nails over his skin, leaving goosebumps in their wake.

"I love it Rick.. I love it so much..."

"Mmm that's right let daddy hear how much you looove this."

Morty shivered hard and let out a long, blissful moan. He was gonna cum soon if Rick kept this up. Really soon. Like right now.

"Rick I-i! Ohhh fuuuck.."

"Do it for me, baby, do it for me. Make a mmmeess for me little buddy. Mmmm..."

Morty let out one more feeble whimper and his hips twitched hard as he came, splattering Rick's shirt all the way up his chest with one of the hardest, most pleasurable orgasms he'd ever had.

Rick grunted and milked him firmly.

"Goood booooyy.."

He sighed across his ear, making Morty shiver and whimper one more time. He panted, trying to catch his breath, shaking.

"R-rick.. How.. where did you..."

Rick brought his hand up casually and stared for a moment at his hand, slick with cum. He contemplated licking it but that was going a little far. He wiped it on Morty's shirt.

"Really? Do you really need to ask that? Knowing who I am? Where I've been? That was nothing. Wait till I really get going."

He grinned at him and winked making the boy's toes curl.

Still breathing deep and fast, Morty looked down to see Rick's dick brushing against his shirt, a few wet spots where it had poked him. Apparently Rick was turned on too. He was VERY hard.

"D-do you want me to touch you too?"

Rick frowned slightly and looked away.

"I-i gotta be honest, Morty. I really don't think your cold little inexperienced hands are gonna do it for me. I mean no offense but a rough hand job from a teenager isn't gonna work."

Morty looked hurt making Rick backpedal hard.

"That isn't to say there's NOTHING you could do to get me off! That's not w-what I'm saying. I'm just not sure you're gonna wanna do what it would take.. I don't know that you're ready for that."

"Ohhh.. You mean... In the b-butt?"

"Yyeahh.. I mean putting my dick in a tight, wet hole would do it. That would do the trick. But uuuhh. I don't think you want that. Not from me. I'm not even sure you'd want that fro-"

"Let's do it."

"Huh? Uhh Morty really-"

"Let me do this for you, I want to!"

Rick took a long look at him. He was still rock hard after all. Those cute little moans. He was so sensitive and reactive. It was a turn on. It made him feel very powerful. He continued to regard him, searching his face for doubt. He didn't wanna scar the kid sexually. Like all he'd already done wasn't bad enough. That would be all the kid needed.  
"You sure Morty?"

"Yeah Rick.. I want you to.. To f.. to fuck me."

Rick's pupils dilated. He blinked and shook his head. As Morty looked at him expectantly he looked away and drummed his fingers on his knee. He looked a little irritated.

"Alright, hold on."  
He pulled his underwear up, and stood, wandering over to the ship. He leaned into it and appeared to be searching for something.

"R-rick?"

"I said hold on!"

"Oh.."

He came up triumphantly, clutching a little device and a tube of something in his hand.

"Ha HAA! Never leave home without these babies!"

He excitedly sat down again next to Morty, crossing his legs.

"Wait till you get a load of what I got here, Morty! Some of the best shit I've ever invented. Makes anal wayyyy easier and virtually mess free."

Morty's mouth twitched. He knew what they were gonna do but hearing it made it so real.

He held up the small device. It looked like a little ray gun or something without a handle.

"This right here makes you niiiice and clean haha. I mean I'm pretty depraved but even I don't want shit on my dick."

"Auugh Rick I don't wanna hear about that!"

"What? It's YOUR shit, Morty. Basically vaporizes it from the INNSIIDE! I'm a fucking genius."

"Okay OKAY just use it I don't wanna hear about it anymore!"

He held up the small bottle, still looking excited.

"But I haven't even told you about my special lube yet! It makes your muscles relax! Not O-OOONLY that but it also soaks in and coats your nerve fibers, telling your brain to release more endorphins. It also has pain suppression AND healing nano-bots. You know cause tearing can happen. Specially with my big diiiiick!"

"OH MY GOD RICK! I don't need to hear this just do it already! I can't hear this I'm a tender child!"

"Uhh a child doesn't do the things YOU just did, Morty. Alright, God, keep your dick on. WooHOO! Let's do this!"

He stared at Morty who simply stared back. Rick raised his eyebrows.

"You have to take your underwear off first shit-for-brains."

"Hey! That's n-not how l-lovers talk to each other!"

"We're not lovers, we're family, now bend over."

Blushing, Morty let his underwear and let his pants drop.

"R-rick it's kinda c-cold."

Rick rolled his eyes and hit the button in his coat pocket. The bubble on the ship retracted again.

"Let's get in than."

He sounded bored and ushered a stumbling Morty into the ship and sat next to him. There was tension in the air. Rick broke it easily.

"I'd like to point out that we've been places a lot colder than this."

"Not without a jacket!"

"Just get in my lap will ya?"

Morty stared at rick for a moment and looked down at his pants which were still unzipped and unbuttoned, showing his underwear. Morty's heart beat faster. Why did he like this? This was sick.  
He climbed into Rick's lap after kicking off his shoes and shedding his pants and underwear. He hesitated.

"Well bend over."

Morty stayed where he was. It was one thing to agree to let your grandfather fuck you. It was another to actually let him do it.

"Cmooon I won't bite.. yet."

Morty whined but did as he said, suddenly regretting his decision.

Rick didn't mind. He wasn't gonna hurt him. He'd fucked enough guys to know that he'd enjoy himself. Or at least he hoped. The sight wasn't too bad. The kid had a nice ass. He couldn't deny it. Gently he pried one of his cheeks apart with one hand, soft, supple, mmm; and pressed the tip of the device into his cute little hole.

Morty winced and shuddered.

"You okay, kid?"  
Man it wasn't often he cared like this for one of his partners.

"Yeah i-it's just cold."

Rick thought for a second and slid his hand up Morty's back, caressing.

"It's okay, it won't hurt. It'll feel really weird. Just relaaax."

"O-okay.."

Rick turned a little dial to the number three and pressed the green button.

"Hahh! Riiick I don't like it!"

"I told you it would feel weird! Stay still!"

Morty gritted his teeth. Suddenly the feeling ended.

"Whew. I don't ever wanna do that again, Rick."

"Hahaaaa you say that now."

He gave Morty's ass a little slap, making him jump. Rick couldn't see it but Morty flushed.

"R-rick."

"Morty! Just trust me okay? You trust me don't you? I mean I know you don't really but trust me about this. After what I just did you to you, trust me. Okay not the ass sucking thing but before that. The handjob. That's nothing. Didn't I tell you? I'm gonna make you feel real good alright? Just trust me."

Morty went silent and Rick opened the little tube, squeezing out just a drop or two. He rubbed it gently on Morty's pink ring.

Morty shivered again.

"Ohhh.."

"I told you didn't I?"

"Y-yeah.. Are we gonna do it now?"

"Turn around."

"W-what?"

"I said turn around!"

"Oh, okay.."

Morty turned to face Rick. The old man was flushed but gave him a little smile. Morty mustered up enough courage to return it. Rick pointed to his crotch. His cock was half-hard in his underwear. With another little smile, Morty pulled him from his underwear. The boy's hands were soft, Rick hummed, sending a shiver up the younger's spine. He could feel it growing in his hands, it was still very warm, just like before.

"Rub it.."  
Rick mumbled, blushing.

Morty had never seen Rick with such and expression before. With sudden inspiration, he reached out and pulled the older man's shirt up, caressing down his chest and his abdomen.

Rick closed his eyes and hummed again, lifting his hips slightly. With wide eyes, Morty slipped his hand down further and grasped his still growing dick. Rick's hips twitched and he relaxed. The kid rubbed and caressed him inexpertly. He tried to be gentle and make his movements smooth. It must have been working because Rick got hard fast.

"Mmm there you go. You're not too terrible at this. That feels pretty g-good. I guess I should return the favor. Cmere."  
His voice was low again. Morty was hard. Rick's voice was doing things to him. He scooted closer to his lap. His cock accidentally brushed the old man's, making him shiver. The other chuckled. Morty sat up. He knew enough and had seen enough porn to know what to do. Rick caressed his hips and looked up at him with an almost loving expression.

"You ready little guy?"

"Uh I-i think so."

"Good.. Hold yourself up, put your hands on my shoulders."

This felt very intimate, more than ever before. Morty did again as Rick said, his gaze full of lust. In fact he slung his arms around his shoulders, scooting as close as he could to Rick, his cock pressing against the man's stomach.

Rick tugged Morty tightly to him, making him let out a soft cry. He grabbed his own dick with one hand, with the other he pulled one of Morty's asscheeks aside. Gingerly he pressed himself to his hole, letting out a hiss at the heat.

An electric feeling shot up through Morty's stomach, making him gasp.

Rick was breathing a little harder now.  
"Sit on it.."

Morty nodded vigorously and leaned on Rick's shoulders as he slid down on his cock. He pressed down and with some pressure, the head of Rick's cock popped in, making them both let out tandem sighs of pleasure. Morty felt himself twitch, trying to gain his bearings after such a foreign but thrilling sensation.

Rick grabbed his hips possessively and growled,  
"More, deeper, my dick's getting cold here.."

Closing his eyes, Morty took in a breath and pressed down hard, letting Rick slip in further, further, letting out a long whine as he felt him go deeper. Deeper than he should have been able to. The device must have done something to allow this because he could feel Rick's cock pressing all the way up into somewhere in his abdomen.

"It's big!"  
He gasped.

"Hahh.. Of course it is."  
Rick grabbed his hips and pushed down hard, grunting blissfully, Morty whined again softly and squeezed his eyes shut. Morty's ass was now pressing against his thighs.  
"Ahhh and you're so tight.."  
He held back a moan. Both of them were flushed now and breathing heavily.  
"Yeahhh gimme those hips.."  
Rick grabbed his sides and dug his fingers and nails in.

"A-ah! Easy Rick."

"Relaaax mm. The way you're gonna feel in a few moments, I promise you won't care about a few little scratches. Besides, you're the one who said you knew what you were getting into."

Morty's eyes widened but than they shut again quickly as Rick began to fuck him, slow and hard. He gasped again loudly and let out a string of curses and high-pitched, indistinct noises.

"H-holy ssshit R-rick.. Oh goood.."

"Heheh, Oooh.. I'm not a god but I'll take it. Shit you're tight.. Ahhh.."

Rick was panting now, his head lolled forward. He pounded Morty now. Pressing his little hips down roughly.

They both panted and gasped with Rick's thrusts.  
Fuuuuck it's so good, baby! Mmph!"

"Rrrriiick.."

"Ahhh say my name Morty, say my name again honey.."

"R-Riiick!"

Rick groaned loudly and Morty could feel him twitch. He must be getting close. Already?!

Morty was gasping for breath now as Rick slammed him down on his hips, his thighs were aching but it was nothing compared to what he was feeling inside. It felt so goddamn good. He could feel every twitch, every movement. It made him hold Rick tightly, clinging to him, clinging to something corporeal so he wouldn't get lost in it all. He didn't know it could be like this. This was like nothing he'd ever experienced before.

"Shhhit Rick! It's so good! I f-feel like I-i'm gonna fucking die!"  
He sounded desperate.

Rick laughed, a laugh that trickled into a moan. Rick was groaning now with each thrust, his voice growing higher in pitch.

"I'm gonna cuuumm, Morty! I'm gonna cum, babyyy!"

Morty let out a cry at this statement, well it was more of a groan than a statement.

"Haaahh! Do it, Rick, do it! Hurry!"

That made the older man let out a sob of pleasure. He gasped one more time and pinned Morty to his hips before exploding into him, his hips twitching hard as he came. He let out a prolonged groan that ended in a cry of pleasure.

As he came, Morty felt every bit of his seed shoot into him. Warmth flooded into him making him gasp suddenly. Before he knew it Rick's chest was decorated with cum for the second time that night.

"AHHH! Hoooly FUCK Rick! Oh my god.. Ohhh my goooooood.."

"Morty! Haaah Morty! Yeah squeeze me! Oh good boyyy! Aggghh..."

Cum leaked down onto his thighs. Damn it really had been a while. He felt something wet on his shoulder. Had the kid shot that high? That's when he felt Morty shuddering, he heard sobs.

"Hey hey! Ahh you're alright. Ah Morty don't- don't do that. I'm here Morty, it's me. Rick's here, it's alright."  
He wrapped his arms around the boy and held him close.  
"Shhh shh shh.. Mortyyy.."  
He pushed him away a bit, taking a look at his face.  
"Ahh jeez.."  
Morty's face was streaked with tears, his nose was running, eyes red and puffy. Rick wiped his tears away with his callused thumbs.  
"What's a matter, baby?"  
He purred.

"It's just.. so much.. hic- It's.. I don't know, Rick... I-idonknow.."

Rick looked remorseful.  
"It's okay little buddy, it's alright. I know, I know. Shh.. Rick's here.."  
Poor little guy was just overwhelmed with emotion.  
"It'll be alright.. How do you feel, Morty?"

Morty shook his head hard.  
"I-iiidunno.. Good.. I guess-"  
He sniffed.  
"Confused."

He held the boy's face in his hands.  
"You're feelin a lot of stuff right now and that's okay. Y'ain't never been fucked like that before. It's a lot to take in. It happens to everyone."

Morty sniffled, he seemed to be coming back to his senses.  
"Even to y-you?"

"Okay well not everybody."

"It's okay, I-i'm alright."

"We don't have to do th-"

"N-no! I-i want to! Please.. That was.."  
Morty was panting now, terrified their intimacy would end.

Rick smiled softly and chuckled.  
"Okay. Just no more crying huh? Seriously kills my boner. I'm sick b-but not like that."

Morty nodded vigorously and sniffled, scrubbing his eyes with the backs of his hands.

"Now get off me, you're making my legs fall asleep."

A hiccuping laugh escaped the boy and he sat up, forgetting Rick was still inside him.

"HOLY FUCK! AUGH! Jesus Morty! You almost ripped my dick off!"

"Ahh god I'm sorry Rick I-i forgot!"

"You're fucking telling me! Ahhh jesus.."  
He held his crotch and glared at him angrily. There it was, old asshole Rick.

"Just put your damn clothes on Morty. Let's find somewhere to crash."

Morty smiled, undeterred as he pulled his underwear on gingerly. He winced. Man he was really sore.

"A-alright! Can um... Can I sleep with you Grandpa Rick?"

Rick sneered and rolled his eyes.

"Fiiine but don't make a habit of it, twerp."

He started the ship up, holding back a smile.


	3. Chapter 3

Rick woke with a gasp. He felt a little confused and went to sit up, making Morty flop over and fall onto his ass between his feet.

"Oww! Rriick.."  
The kid looked groggy and rubbed his butt.  
"Like you already don't do enough to my ass."

The old man breathed in deeply through his nose, trying to wake up.  
"Ahhh sorry Morty. What time is it?"

Morty looked sleepy and leaned his head against Rick's knee for a moment, after gathering himself he glanced up at the console.  
"T-two am. I think? Our time? I dunno anymore I can never sleep right. All this warping and traveling."

"Our circadian rhythm is off, Morty. You're right, we've been doing too much warping."  
He ran a hand through his hair, scratching his head. He stared down at Morty for a moment, considering him.  
"Hey kid, you wanna try something fun?"

Morty looked a little wary but eager.  
"You meaaan.. You know, like.."

"Yeah, of course. When I ask if you wanna try something while we're floating in the middle of space, I don't mean going on a scary amusement park ride. Well I mean you could ride Rick's Fantastic Journey, Hahaaa!"

Morty's eyes widened just slightly.  
"I gotta be honest Rick, I'm still pretty-"

Rick waved his hands.  
"No no nothing like that. Just do as I say alright?"

The boy looked at him apprehensively.  
"Whaaat do you want me to do?"

Rick was busy unbuckling his belt. He slid it from around his waist and thrust it at Morty, pushing it into his hands before removing his shirt.  
"I want you to tie this around my wrists, tight."

"W-what? I, why, wait."

"Cmoon at least I'm not fucking you, just do it."  
Rick turned and put his hands behind his back, pressing his wrists together.

"Um.. Okay.."  
Morty's tongue stuck out of the side of his mouth as he wrapped the man's wrists with the leather strap.

"No no no, not like that, tighter, much tighter."

"U-uh.."

Biting his lip, Morty cinched the belt tighter on his wrists, he saw his flesh go white where the leather pressed into his skin. He didn't wanna hurt Rick but... He tied it as tight as he could, grunting as he put as much torque as he could into the knot.

Rick turned and leaned back, his eyes looking a little glazed.  
"Good.. Now get me out of these pants."  
He pushed his hips forward, smirking.

Nervous sweat formed on Morty's brow. He was in charge of this situation wasn't he? Well sort of, he was still doing what Rick said but he was tied up. Looking down he could see that Rick was already hard. He was getting off on this. The pain was turning him on. His eyes flicked up to Rick's face. He was still smiling.

He pressed his groin up towards Morty's hand.  
"Well go on then, scaredy cat."

Morty worked quickly to unzip his pants and tug them and his underwear past his hips, letting his cock breathe.

"There, good. Now strip for me."

"L-like a dance?"

"No, just take your clothes off. Quick."

Morty was flushed as he pulled off his shirt and pants, slipping his undies down, even his socks and tossed them aside. He too was hard. He guess he was enjoying how much Rick liked this.

"Now seduce me."  
Rick's breathing was slightly unsteady.

Morty stared at him for a moment, his eyes still a bit wide. Slowly he crawled on top of Rick and nestled his groin against his. Rick's sizable cock pressed pleasantly against the underside of his balls, making the old man hum. Nervously, Morty leaned up and kissed softly at his neck. Rick closed his eyes and tilted his head to accommodate him. Morty pressed his hands to Rick's chest as he leaned against him. His little tongue came out to lick softly at the surprisingly smooth flesh. He closed his eyes and sucked lightly before kissing down to his collar bone. Rick was breathing faster now.

"Harder.."  
He sighed.

"W-what do you mean?"

"Bite me, give me a hickey, a bunch of em."  
He sounded excited.

Morty swallowed hard and gave his neck an experimental bite, sinking his teeth into his flesh. Rick's breath hitched slightly.

"Keep going.."

Morty looked to see angry little red teeth marks where he'd bitten. He felt a bit shaken but fastened his mouth around his skin again, sucking roughly. Rick squirmed and let out a breath.

"More.."

Morty sucked harder, making Rick breathe in again deeply. He began to get into it, biting and nipping at his sensitive, irritated skin before sucking roughly. His hands were on his shoulders now. Rick was breathing hard. He squirmed again and Morty could feel his cock twitch against his balls. He sucked in a quick breath, biting suddenly harder, making Rick gasp softly. He knew he must be leaving big, purple hickeys on Rick's neck now.

"Good.. Now pinch my nipples, don't be gentle."

"U-uh um.."

"Let's go Morty."  
He sounded impatient.

"Okay!"  
Biting his lip, Morty slipped his hands from Rick's shoulders, looking down at his chest. He gave one of his nipples a hard tweak. Rick sucked in a quick breath.

"Keep going.."

"Rick I don't wanna hurt you. I don't like this."

Rick slumped dramatically and shifted.  
"Morty look how hard my dick Is. Does it really look like the pain I'm feeling is making me upset? Because if it does then you're even dumber than I thought. Just do it, cmooon.. Get me off, baby.."  
His voice was low and rumbling. He smirked.

Morty nodded and looked determined as he twisted both of Rick's nipples hard.

"Agh! Hahaaa.. mmm yeah, like that.."  
Rick's hips gave a little thrust, making Morty let out a little squeak.

Morty had seen enough porn to know what Rick was after now, though he still wasn't keen on doing it. He began tweaking, pinching and flicking Rick's nipples, fastening his mouth on his neck again, biting.

Rick let out a long sigh that ended in a quiet moan, his hips were lifting of their own accord now.

Morty could feel his heart beating harder. He pulled away to look at him. The old man was flushed with his eyes closed and his chest heaving lightly, his legs spread beneath Morty's hips. After a moment Rick opened his eyes, looking irritated.

"What? You gonna take a picture or something? Get on with it."

Morty looked at him critically.  
"You like this. You REALLY like this. You're totally getting off on this. This isn't like before when you were fucking me. This is different."

Rick looked away. He was embarrassed. His flush deepened.  
"Yeah, so? I thought you wanted to get me off. Who gives a shit how, I thought you wanted to help me with this."  
He said it casually and continued to not make eye contact. It was obvious that he was showing a more vulnerable side to Morty, sexually anyway.

"I like it."

"What?"

"I like that you trust me."

"What are you talking about?"

"You trust me to let me do this. I know you could get out of this a hundred ways but you're not even thinking about that are you? You always have an escape plan but you're not even worried about it right now."

Rick looked caught off guard.  
"What ARE you talking about? What is that even supposed to mean? Are you trying to talk about some lovey dovey bullshit again? You're gonna make me lose my boner, now just get back to what you were doing already so I can cum."

"Say you like it."

"What?!"

"Say you love what I'm doing to you right now."

"No way I'm just showing you another way you can help me get off! I don't love this. What am I your girlfriend?!"

"Kinda-"

"Oh my god, are you serious right now?"

"I just want to hear you say you're enjoying this as much as I am! I already know you are but I wanna hear it!"

Rick looked away stubbornly, his mouth a thin line. He mumbled something, still flushed a deep red.

"What was that?"

"I said I like it alright?!"

"What do you like?"

"This, whatever this is that we have. It gets me off. Obviously."  
He rolled his eyes.

"Tell me you want me to keep going."

"Of course I want you-"

"Tell me it, Rick!"

The old man let out a defeated sigh and looked at him impudently.  
"Alright. I want you to bite me. I want you to hurt me. I fucking love it. So just.. please keep going. I-i want it."

"See was that so hard?"

The older man pretended he hadn't heard him and looked away. Morty seized the opportunity and bit down hard on his exposed neck, he tasted blood.

Rick took let out a breath and shivered, his hips thrusting up as his body tensed.  
"Ohhh shit.."  
He was panting again and grunted as he shifted under Morty.  
"Keep going baby... Please.."  
He was actually begging.

Morty's felt a shock of pleasure run through his abdomen down through his cock. He leaned in again and sucked roughly at the spot where he'd bit him. It tasted coppery and made his stomach churn. But Rick let out a moan and lifted his hips again, breathing in deep. The kid gave one of his nipples a cruel twist and Rick let out a blissful sigh. His hips were twitching in a little rhythm now.

"Don't stop.. Just like that. Be rough with me."

He gave both of Rick's nipples a hard squeeze, digging in his nails. Rick shuddered, he was breathing a bit raggedly now. He leaned his cheek against Morty's, which made the boy's cock twitch. In response he bit and nipped at his neck again, pinching his skin with his teeth. Rick's chest heaved as he breathed unevenly in gasps. He moaned again, a little louder this time.

"I'm gonna cum, Morty.."  
He mumbled, unable to hide the affection in his voice.

Morty pulled away from his neck for a moment, sighing loudly and muttered back.  
"Oh please do... I want it so much.."

Rick groaned lustfully and squirmed hard beneath him. He was making a drippy mess on his own stomach from the teasing, not having anything to put his dick in was making him even more crazy. He could do nothing about it.

After a particularly hard pinch to his nipples, he let out something between a wheeze and whine, gasping for breath as he shot cum all over his own chest, his cock tensing as he came hard. He shuddered, gasping again and again, his orgasm lasting surprisingly long.

"M-morty.."  
He sighed.

Morty let out a moan as he heard Rick call his name, felt his cock strain and twitch against his own and his balls. Unable to help himself, he pressed a string of kisses all the way up and down his collar bone. He could feel Rick nuzzle the side of his head, hear him panting in his ear. He shivered.

After catching his breath for a few moments, he squirmed again.  
"Get this belt off me. Just cut it off. There's a knife in my pocket."

With fumbling fingers, Morty did what he said, freeing his hands as quickly as he could, not sure why he was rushing. Rick's hands were next to useless after the circulation being cut off for so long but he pulled Morty into a tight hug, pressing him close. He didn't say anything, just held him there.

Morty leaned his cheek against his shoulder, closing his eyes.


End file.
